The invention relates generally to a dimension measurement system, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring installation dimensions for a flow measurement system non-intrusively clamped on a pipe.
Flow measurement is a quantification of bulk fluid or gas movement through a pipe. Flow may be measured in a variety of ways. Flow meters are typically used to measure the flow of fluids through a pipe. Most flow meters are systems having a meter body referred to as “spool”, and an electronics data acquisition unit. Flow sensor elements generally embedded in the meter body and electronics provides analog or digital output of data of flow rate. The geometry parameters of the meter body are generally pre-determined. The installation of these types of meters requires flow to be shut down. As a result, the installation becomes expensive and unacceptable in certain cases. In contrast, clamp-on ultrasonic flow meter may be directly clamped on an existing pipe to measure flow rate of the fluid inside the pipe without requiring such expensive installation process. In most of the applications involving installation of the clamp-on flow meters, dimensional data of the pipe is measured prior to installing the flow meters at an installation location. The dimensional data may include diameter, wall thickness, and cross-sectional area at the installation location of the pipe.
Conventionally calipers may be used to measure the diameter of the pipe at various locations along the circumferential direction of the pipe. Ultrasonic thickness measurement systems may be used to measure the wall thickness of the pipe at locations where the diameter is determined. The average diameter and average wall thickness may be used to calculate the cross-sectional area of the “installation location” of the pipe. Installation location may be referred to as the location in which a flow meter is installed for monitoring fluid flow through the pipe. In another example, tapes or other flexible measurement systems may be used to measure the area of the encircled portion of the pipe around which the tape or flexible measurement system is applied. The wall thickness of the particular location may be determined using a conventional ultrasonic thickness measurement system. The wall thickness data is used in combination with data obtained using the flexible tapes to determine the cross-sectional area of the installation location of the pipe. However, such a system described above does not provide accurate measurement data of the installation location of the pipe. Moreover, such a system is not suitable for non-circular applications such as when the pipe has a non-circular cross-section, for example a pipe having a circular cross-sectional area that deformed into an oval shape during manufacturing or installation.
An improved system and method for measuring installation dimensions for a non-intrusive flow measurement system in a pipe is desirable.